coolection_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning McQueen
Caution! This page may contain major spoilers. Please proceed with caution. Lightning McQueen is the protagonist of Cars, Cars: Precision, and Cars 3, however just a main character in Cars Toons and Cars 2. Bio In Cars: Precision *"Lightning McQueen is Mater's very best friend and now that McQueen is taking a break from racing the duo can do everything together! Of course, Lightning does like having a break from Mater's non-stop fun every once in a while. Now that McQueen lives in Radiator Springs he likes taking Sally out to dinner every Friday night. Let's hope he still has enough time to train with Doc." In Cars 3 *"With seven Piston Cup wins and a passion for motorsports, Lightning McQueen has earned the reputation of a world champion. His racing career is riding high until the impressive Jackson Storm and the next generation racers enter the scene. For the first time, McQueen finds himself wondering if he truly is "quicker than quick, faster than fast." As he navigates a career crossroads, the number 95 will discover what racing really means to him." Details *Vehicle Type: 2006 Custom-built Piston Cup Racer *Engine: Full Race V-8 with 750 hp *Chassis: High Strength Tubular Frame *Body: 24-gauge Cold-rolled Sheet Metal *Performance: 0-60 in 4 seconds, Top Speed of 198 mph Portrayals *'Owen Wilson' - Cars, Mater & the Ghostlight, Cars: The Video Game, Cars 2, Time Travel Mater, Spinning, Hiccups, Radiator Springs 500 1/2, and Cars 3 *'Keith Ferguson' - Mater the Greater, Rescue Squad Mater, El Materdor, Tokyo Mater, Mater-National Championship, Heavy Metal Mater, Monster Truck Mater, Unidentified Flying Mater, Cars: Race O' Rama, Moon Mater, Mater Private Eye, Cars Toon: The Video Game, Air Mater, and Cars 2: The Video Game Cars: Precision Appearances Season 1 *"A Real Winner" *"A New Place to Call Home" *"Racing Days in Radiator Springs" Gallery SAM_0957.JPG|Lightning McQueen Cars: Precision Cover Art SAM_1273.JPG|Lightning McQueen SAM_1160.JPG|Lightning McQueen with Pit Stop Barrier SAM_1302.JPG|Determined Lightning McQueen SAM_0896.JPG|Bling, Bling McQueen with Piston Cup SAM_1140.JPG|Bling Bling Lightning McQueen SAM_0897.JPG|Lightning McQueen with Rust-Eze Can SAM_1305.JPG|Road Repair Lightning McQueen SAM_1515.JPG|(Corrected) Tumbleweed Lightning McQueen SAM_0892.JPG|Wet Lightning McQueen SAM_1146.JPG|Night Vision Lightning McQueen SAM_0985.JPG|Cruisin' McQueen SAM 0706.jpg|Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen SAM_0315.JPG|Lightning "Dragon" McQueen SAM_1243.JPG|Burnt Autonaut Lightning McQueen SAM_1378.JPG|Holiday Hotshot Lightning McQueen SAM_1075.JPG|WGP Lightning McQueen SAM_1157.JPG|Metallic WGP Lightning McQueen SAM_1407.JPG|Easter Lightning McQueen SAM_1196.JPG|Off-Road Lightning McQueen SAM_0336.JPG|Student Driver Lightning McQueen SAM_0335.JPG|Mike, Didi, and Student Driver McQueen SAM_1154.JPG|RD TR1P Cruisin' Lightning McQueen SAM_1269.JPG|Silver Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen SAM_1280.JPG|Carnival Cup Lightning McQueen (Orange Wheels) SAM_1288.JPG|Carnival Cup Lightning McQueen (Yellow Wheels) Primer McQueen 2.jpg|Primer Lightning McQueen Primer McQueen 3.jpg|Primer Lightning McQueen with Payphone Rust-Eze Lightning McQueen.jpg|Rust-Eze Lightning McQueen Diecast SAM_1439.JPG|Cars 3 Lightning McQueen SAM_1488.JPG|Rust-eze Racing Center Lightning McQueen SAM_1489.JPG|Sandy Rust-Eze Racing Center Lightning McQueen SAM_1474.JPG|Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter Muddy McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter (Diecast) Fabulous Lightning McQueen.jpg|Fabulous Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen Cars 3.jpg|Lightning McQueen (Cars 3) Details Trivia *Lightning McQueen is voiced by Owen Wilson in the Cars movies *He is number #95 Category:COOLection TV Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toon Characters Category:Planes: Fire and Rescue Characters Category:Mater Private Eye Characters Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Characters Category:Tokyo Mater Characters Category:Air Mater Characters Category:WGP Racers Category:Piston Cup Racecars Category:Time Travel Mater Characters Category:Rust-Eze Cars Category:Cars: Precision Characters Category:Storytellers Characters Category:Pages Category:Team Rust-Eze Category:Heavy Metal Mater Characters Category:El Materdor Characters Category:Mater the Greater Characters Category:Rescue Squad Mater Characters Category:Monster Truck Mater Characters Category:Unidentified Flying Mater Characters Category:RD TR1P Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Townies Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:American Characters Category:L Characters Category:2017 Piston Cup Racers Category:2006 Piston Cup Racecars Category:Team McQueen (WGP) Category:Rusteze Trainers & Trainees Category:Cotter Pin Patrons Category:Veteran Racers